<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恐惧许愿机 by Lmanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029576">恐惧许愿机</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman'>Lmanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shield (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, pwp 当面ntr 强暴 科学组前提下的利奥波德X菲兹 对不起科学组但是黑化真香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>科学组前提下的利奥波德X菲兹<br/>第五季十四集剧情魔改<br/>pwp 当面ntr 强暴<br/>只是想欺负小猴子<br/>黑化菲兹太香了！！！！<br/>博士就是最辣的！！！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leopold (Once Upon a Time)/Leo Fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恐惧许愿机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>科学组前提下的利奥波德X菲兹<br/>第五季十四集剧情魔改<br/>pwp 当面ntr 强暴<br/>只是想欺负小猴子<br/>黑化菲兹太香了！！！！<br/>博士就是最辣的！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神盾局经历过很多次爆炸，就算是菲兹这样的技术人员也积累了不少经验。但如果要从中挑选一个最糟糕的话，那一定是灯塔里的那一次。</p><p>能够穿越空间的黑石，能够穿越时间的白石，还有另一个带着奇异花纹不知作用的石头，一场爆炸让它们融为一体。只从逻辑上说，神盾局应该得到另一个能够同时穿越时间和空间的石头，但是很遗憾，他们遇到的事情从来就不讲逻辑。他们得到了一个噩梦维度的裂缝，换句话说，一个怕什么来什么的恐惧许愿机。</p><p>在这些具象化的恐惧里只有迪克的那个最可爱。那是一片风景秀丽的树林，没有喜食人类内脏的外星螳螂或者拿着砍刀的蓝巨人，更没有专杀异人的前心理学家。感谢迪克这份可爱的恐惧，菲兹和西蒙斯的婚礼有了一个举办场地。</p><p>科学家的婚礼不需要教堂和神父，尤其是对于这对历经磨难的爱侣来说，他们只需要来自二手店的婚纱和戒指，一帮历经生死的战友还有誓言和亲吻。恐惧许愿机给了菲兹一生中最美好的记忆，也给了他最糟糕的记忆。</p><p>那是噩梦维度的第二次泄露，西蒙斯遇到了身上插着管子的宇航员，菲兹则遇到了另一个自己，那个只存在于框架世界中的“利奥波德•菲兹”。利奥波德是一个很有反派气质的科学家，他穿着一丝不苟的西服套装，有着精心打理的短发发型，还有偏执狂们必备的洁癖问题。总之他和真实的菲兹，那个穿着毛衣衬衫，典型理工男孩装扮的菲兹完全相反。就算他们长着同一张脸，这种不同也能让人一眼辨认出他们两个。</p><p>利奥波德刚从噩梦维度出来时，菲兹正在为了如何关上这个恐惧许愿机而忙碌。人手不足的神盾局也没有人注意，他们刚带回来的残破机器人是否被另一个疯狂科学家修好了。所以，当菲兹看到利奥波德从楼梯上走下来时，一切就都已经太晚了。</p><p>被科学难题困扰的菲兹当时正处在崩溃边缘，从楼上传来的那个熟悉的声音成了最后一根稻草。当菲兹回头看见利奥波德时，他直接就从椅子上摔了下去。菲兹敢面对一大队全副武装的九头蛇，他也敢穿越空间或者时间去救回西蒙斯，但是他却不敢面对利奥波德，面对这个完全不同的自己。</p><p>“思路不错。”<br/>利奥波德一边用同样的声音夸赞菲茨的想法，一边从楼梯上走下来。比起菲兹的狼狈，利奥波德看起来可从容多了，他很有闲情地打量着这个神盾局临时基地。<br/>“哦，天呐，你怎么……不，这不是真的……”<br/>菲兹仰起头，惊恐地看着那张和自己一模一样的面孔。<br/>“不是真的？什么不是真的？那个宇航员不是真的？还是我的世界不是真的？被你毁掉的那个。”</p><p>利奥波德没有露出咄咄逼人的姿态，就连质问的音调都没有很高亢，可菲兹却在他的脚步声中后退，像是一只被猛兽逼到墙角的小动物。利奥波德并不打算体谅菲兹的恐惧，他只是一步一步走向这个可怜的男人，<br/>“告诉我，什么不是真的？”<br/>“你…我…不，你不是真的，那些事是你做的，不是我……”<br/>菲兹摇着头，语无伦次地说着。他甚至不自觉地咬住自己的指甲，显露出神经质的恐惧姿态。</p><p>“但是……”<br/>利奥波德低下头看了看自己的手掌，而菲兹则已经退无可退了，他的后腰撞到了桌子。陷在恐惧中的菲茨感知不到疼痛，他只是无措地依靠在桌上，眼睁睁看着利奥波德的逼近，直到他们的脸颊贴近，从彼此镜子一般澄澈的蓝色眼睛中看到对方的身影，<br/>“你和我都是一样的，菲兹……”<br/>利奥波德用指尖触摸菲兹的脸颊，<br/>“……他们都这么叫你对吧？菲兹。”<br/>明明是温热的指腹，菲兹却像是被毒蛇的信子擦过，他惶然躲避利奥波德的触碰。利奥波特面无表情地收回自己的手指，<br/>“你逃不掉的，菲兹。”</p><p>“菲兹！！”<br/>高亢的女声突然从另一个房间传来，是西蒙斯！爱人的惊呼给了菲兹勇气，他一把推开了身上的利奥波德，惧怕变成了怒火，<br/>“你做了什么？你到底要做什么？”<br/>菲兹向他的恐惧怒吼，利奥波德却面不改色，并且也没有丝毫打算阻拦他的意思。发怒让菲兹的身体颤抖，可他却顾不上眼前这个混蛋了，他跌跌撞撞地跑向西蒙斯所在的房间。利奥波德只是不紧不慢地跟在他身后，高声提醒那个可怜的男人，<br/>“我们还没完呢。”</p><p>那个被利奥波德修好的机器人正紧紧勒着西蒙斯的脖颈，这个可怜的女孩几乎要被身后的杀人机器带离地面了。西蒙斯把手扒在机器人的手臂上，双腿也拼命地挣扎着，<br/>“菲兹！菲兹！！”<br/>她喊着爱人的名字，像是那个单词能够给她带来勇气。<br/>“西蒙斯！不，放开她！”<br/>这个房间里没有任何武器，菲兹只能自己冲上去解救西蒙斯。可惜菲兹不是特工梅，赤手空拳的科学家可打不过杀人机器，哪怕它还有一只手用来制住西蒙斯。</p><p>在菲兹第二次被机器人摔到对面的墙上时，利奥波德才翩翩走进房间，他瞥了一眼趴在地上无法起身的菲兹，顺手带上了房门。<br/>“别，别伤害她……”<br/>胸腹的疼痛让菲兹无法大声说话，他只能伏在地下，小声祈求利奥波德。<br/>“我说过了，我就是你。你永远都不会伤害西蒙斯，我也一样。”<br/>利奥波德偏着头打量这对爱侣。<br/>“那你就放开我！”<br/>那个勇敢的姑娘向利奥波德大喊。</p><p>“让她安静，但是别弄坏她。”<br/>利奥波德吩咐那个机器人，于是西蒙斯就被机械手掌捂住了嘴巴，她现在什么也说不出来了。利奥波德走到菲兹身边，蹲下了身体，<br/>“抬起头看着我。”<br/>利奥波德这样命令着。<br/>“滚开！离我远点！”<br/>菲兹抬手打向利奥波德，却被轻易地握在掌心。利奥波德就这样向上弯折菲兹的手腕，逼迫菲兹在疼痛中惨叫出声。利奥波德这才满意地伸出另一只手，抬起菲兹的下巴，打量他布满冷汗的面孔。</p><p>利奥波德显然比菲兹更注重自己的外貌形象，他经常从镜子里打量自己的脸，但是这样面对面地看，还真是第一次。菲兹有一张略带孩子气的英俊面孔，留起胡子也没能让他像个硬汉，他脸颊上的浅色胡须看起来更像是毛绒触感。利奥波德依然抱有科学家的好奇心，他触摸那些浅色胡须，然后就失望地垂下眼睛。它们摸起来和自己脸上的没什么两样。</p><p>西蒙斯无法忍耐菲兹的惨叫了，她更激烈地在机器人怀里挣扎，这让利奥波德终于肯松开菲兹的手。菲兹握着自己的手腕倒在了地下，之前机器人给他带来的疼痛让他无法坐直身体，他只能躺在地下痛苦地呻吟。<br/>“你受伤了？让我看看。”<br/>“别说得这么好心……啊……放开我！！”<br/>利奥波德手上的动作确实不那么好心，他抓着菲兹的脚腕，粗暴地把他拖到房间中间，更开阔的地方。用来禁锢敌人的高科技手铐被用在了菲兹自己身上，拷住菲兹双手的镣铐落到地面上时，就像是吸住钢铁的吸铁石那样牢牢地吸在了房间的地面上。</p><p>利奥波德压在菲兹身上，粗暴地撕开了他身上柔软的格子衬衫。菲兹的胸腹袒露在利奥波德面前，他的胸口上有红肿的拳印，下腹上则是青黑色的脚印，看来他真的被机器人打得不轻。利奥波德的手指抚摸菲兹身上的伤痕，那让菲兹不自觉地颤抖着，<br/>“你到底要做什么？！”<br/>利奥波德的手还在顺着菲兹的小腹向下抚摸，无论是姿势还是动作，利奥波德都在向菲兹做出暗示，<br/>“你知道我要做什么。”<br/>菲兹惊恐地看着压在身上的利奥波德，他无法接受这个答案，<br/>“不！你不能这么做！！”</p><p>“我当然可以。”<br/>利奥波德优雅地解开菲茨的皮带，<br/>“距离你的队友们能来救你还有至少三个小时……”<br/>皮带的搭扣摔在地下发出清脆的响声，利奥波德抽出自己的皮带捆住菲兹的双脚脚腕，<br/>“而且这三个小时之内，你都没有反抗我的能力。”<br/>利奥波德把菲兹的裤子褪到腿弯，他轻佻地弹了一下菲兹垂在腿间的性器，<br/>“不是吗？”</p><p>谁也想不到利奥波德是打算对菲兹做这种事，西蒙斯越发奋力地挣扎起来，而菲兹则被吓呆在了原地。他好像一下就无法理解利奥波德的意思了，菲兹呆呆地看着利奥波德，看着他和自己一模一样的面孔。他们连眼睛的蓝色都一模一样，可菲兹却完全无法理解利奥波德的行为。</p><p>在框架世界做惯了异人实验的利奥波德似乎比菲兹的手指更灵活，而且很显然利奥波德也很了解自己的身体。他有技巧地挑逗菲兹的身体，用指腹上的薄茧擦过那些敏感的皮肤，在柔软的乳晕处打转。菲兹的乳尖很快就在利奥波德的动作下硬挺起来，利奥波德用指尖搓捻那可怜的小东西。<br/>“哈啊……”<br/>快感让菲兹不自觉地发出呻吟，这时候菲兹才猛然回过神来，<br/>“你……你不能这么做……”</p><p>菲茨的脸上充满了绝望和困惑，<br/>“你为什么要…要这么做？”<br/>菲兹扭动身体试图避开利奥波德的触碰，<br/>“你爱的是艾达不是吗？！她是你的一切对吧？！你不能背叛她！”<br/>菲茨想起了艾达，想起来框架里利奥波德的爱人。他充满希冀地看着利奥波德，希望他能清醒一点。<br/>“这不是背叛，菲兹。这只是性，性不关乎爱……”<br/>利奥波德的手指插进菲兹的卷发中，他捧起菲兹的头颅，深情地与菲兹绝望的眼睛对视，<br/>“……性只关乎权力。”</p><p>“不……放开我……”<br/>菲茨被利奥波德压在身下，他的双腿被另一个自己压在胸前，一切私密都袒露在空气之中。利奥波德用自己的性器抵住了菲兹身下隐秘的入口，<br/>“我知道你没用过这里，菲兹，但是你会喜欢的，前列腺高潮带来的快感要猛烈得多。”<br/>利奥波德抬起头，看向身旁的生物学家，<br/>“对吧，西蒙斯。”<br/>被禁锢的女孩无法挣脱机器人，她只能为菲兹落下泪水。</p><p>“不！！”<br/>当利奥波德插入时，菲兹发出了尖叫，疼痛和耻辱让他的心碎成了几瓣。利奥波德没有为菲兹做任何的润滑或是开拓，就像他自己说的那样，性只关乎权力，这完全是一次暴力的征服。鲜血从菲兹开裂的穴口流下，可利奥波德却坚定不移地插入更深处。</p><p>“不，不要看我，西蒙斯，求你……”<br/>菲兹的视线与他的新婚妻子相对，他们同时露出了让人心碎的神情，可西蒙斯却什么也说不出来，只有更多的泪水从她美丽的眼睛里滚落。<br/>“不只是她……”<br/>利奥波德彻底插入到了最深处，他满足地叹息了一声。</p><p>“你们的基地到处都有摄像头对吧？”<br/>“啊……停下…不要！”<br/>穴口被撕裂的疼痛还没有适应，利奥波德就已经迫不及待地抽插起来，剧烈的疼痛让菲兹哭叫出来。利奥波德还是循着自己的节奏，他只是捏起菲兹的下颌，迫使他和墙角的摄像头对视，<br/>“你的队友们现在说不定就在镜头的那边看着你呢。”<br/>利奥波德露出一个恶意的笑容，<br/>“和他们打个招呼吧，菲兹。”</p><p>这样的羞辱彻底击碎了菲兹的内心，他蓝色的眼睛中蓄满了泪水，像是某种脆弱的晶体，<br/>“不……”<br/>菲兹绝望地合上双眼，泪水从他的脸颊滚落。利奥波德这才满意地亲吻菲兹的眼角，舔舐他的泪水。血液承担了润滑的功能，那使利奥波德的动作更加顺畅。利奥波德粗暴地揉捏菲兹身上的软肉，在他绵软的胸乳上留下淤青。利奥波德把所有的疼痛都加诸在菲兹的脆弱之处，可怜的菲兹只能在这样的苦楚中留下更多的眼泪。</p><p>“不要……太痛了……不要再用力了……”<br/>菲兹被压在地面上哭叫，冰冷的水泥地面贴着菲兹的脊背，那刺骨的寒意和疼痛让菲兹不自觉地发抖。利奥波德粗暴的插入让菲兹痛苦不堪，他努力想要放松那里的肌肉，好让自己不再受到更多伤害，可是更多的疼痛只能让他下意识收紧全身的肌肉。利奥波德粗重的呼吸停滞了一瞬，他极具羞辱性地扇了一巴掌在菲兹的屁股上。<br/>“你想夹射我吗？菲茨？”</p><p>响亮清脆的巴掌声在房间里回荡，这甚至还不如直接扇在菲兹脸上更让他好受。利奥波德像是惩罚一样，更深更重地操进菲兹的后穴里，<br/>“不！”<br/>菲兹还来不及消化这种羞辱就大声尖叫起来，<br/>“你就这么迫不及待吗？想让我当着所有人的面射进你的屁股里？”<br/>“不…不是的，我没有……”<br/>菲兹惶然地摇头，泪水都被他从脸上甩落。利奥波德露出暴戾的神色，他重重地按压菲兹的小腹，<br/>“你是在邀请我，射满你的肚子吗？”</p><p>菲兹更大声地尖叫起来。利奥波德之前就重重地撞在他敏感的腺体上，刚才的按压几乎是在直接碾压那处可怜的软肉。菲兹从未经历过这样近乎残忍的尖锐快感，在疼痛的衬托下，快感就变得格外明显。穴口的疼痛已经逐渐麻木，菲兹萎靡的性器居然在这种粗暴对待下变得半硬不软了。利奥波德敏锐地注意到了这一点，他低头打量菲兹腿间可怜的性器，还有臀肉上已然红肿的掌印，发出了一声嗤笑，<br/>“进入状态了哈？”</p><p>在西蒙斯的注视下，自己居然被利奥波德操出了快感，这绝对是菲兹最无法接受的噩梦。<br/>“我没有！不……我没有……”<br/>菲兹被彻底逼入了绝境，泪水大颗大颗地从他的眼眶中滚落，他哭得连鼻子都红了。科学家紧闭双眼想要逃避这难堪的情景，利奥波德却不打算放过他，<br/>“别害羞，菲兹，这有什么呢？你的生物学家妻子一定可以理解这种情况。”<br/>“闭嘴！闭嘴！！不要再说了！”<br/>菲兹用颤抖的声音喊着，而利奥波德的声音却更高，<br/>“所以，让我把你操到射出来吧！菲兹！让所有人都看看你是怎么被我操得射出来的！！”</p><p>利奥波德更激烈地操弄起来，他粗暴地掐住菲兹的乳尖，像是想要把它们拧下来那样用力，可是比起这种疼痛，菲兹却更无法忍受后穴中那陌生的快感。菲兹彻底溃败在利奥波德的手中了，<br/>“不…不不……不不不……”<br/>菲兹剧烈地喘息着，曾经大脑受损的病症在此刻复发，他无法说出自己想要说的话，只能这样结巴似的无意义重复一个单词。利奥波德毫无耐心，他嘲弄地模仿菲兹的表情和声音，然后又突然变成一种凶狠的表情，他大声的斥喝菲兹，<br/>“不什么？！”</p><p>菲兹终于在这样的恐惧下说出了自己的话，他发出颤抖的声音，<br/>“不要这么做！求你，求你不要这么做……我恳求你，不要这样对我……”<br/>菲兹睁开了自己的双眼，他一边落泪一边恳求地看着利奥波德，泪水在他脸上晕开，他看起来就像是只猎枪下的小猴子，只会用泪水请求猎人的怜悯。<br/>“噢，菲兹，看看你，看看你这张脸……”<br/>利奥波德像是终于被菲兹打动了一般，他怜悯地抚上了菲兹的脸颊，为他擦去泪水。</p><p>利奥波德掌心的温暖让菲兹落下更多的泪水，菲兹此刻几乎要感激自己身上的这个恶魔了。可利奥波德却突然捏住菲兹的下颌，他仿佛要把菲兹的下巴捏碎那样用力，淤青立刻显现在菲兹的皮肤上。利奥波德咬紧牙齿，他的咬肌鼓起，从额角冒出青筋，他用一种痛恨的声音向菲兹怒吼，<br/>“你是如此地软弱！！！”<br/>利奥波德近乎啃咬一般堵上了菲兹的唇，他再也不想听到一句这样软弱的话，从菲兹嘴里说出。</p><p>利奥波德直接用手掌按压在菲兹的腿间，他粗暴地揉按那里的一切敏感，逼迫菲兹从喉咙中挤出尖叫，再由自己吞吃入腹。剧烈残忍的快感从菲兹的小腹升起，疼痛促进了结果的诞生，在利奥波德的闷哼声中，他们一起射了出来。菲兹的小腹被鲜血和精液填满，而他射出的精液则全都落在利奥波德的手上。菲兹陷入射精后的短暂晕眩中，直到利奥波德把那些浊液涂抹在他脸上。</p><p>菲兹的泪水还在顺着眼角流出，他的脸乱成一团，利奥波德冷漠地看着他，<br/>“肮脏、痛苦、软弱……菲兹，这样的你配不上她，你配不上西蒙斯。”<br/>菲兹呆呆地与利奥波德对视，像是在与自己对视，他蠕动着唇瓣，重复利奥波德那梦魇一般的话语，<br/>“…我配不上西蒙斯……”</p><p>“噗——”<br/>金属穿过血肉的声音突然传来，一把利锥从利奥波德的后脑穿过，又从眉心穿出。利奥波德的身体僵在菲兹身上，他维持着那个冷漠的眼神倒了下去，鲜血很快就流成了一片血泊，温热地把菲兹浸在其中。尸体被掀下去，西蒙斯满是泪水的面孔出现在菲兹面前，他勇敢的妻子终于挣脱了杀人机器。</p><p>“菲兹…菲兹……”<br/>西蒙斯哭着叫他的名字，她搂住菲兹的手都在颤抖，她想要紧紧地拥抱菲兹，却又担忧菲兹身上的伤痕。<br/>“你受伤了菲兹…我得带你去治疗……”<br/>西蒙斯哭着把菲兹从地下扶起，<br/>“这不是你的错，菲兹……”<br/>具象化出来的利奥波德变成了一阵黑雾，消散在空气中，这让西蒙斯连发泄的对象都没有了。她只能哭泣着看向菲兹，<br/>“我们去治伤，菲兹，我们现在就去……”</p><p>菲兹悲伤地与西蒙斯对视，他蓝色的眼睛被泪水浸润地近乎透明，他的声音沙哑颤抖地让人心碎，他绝望地呼唤他的爱人，<br/>“珍玛，珍玛，我不值得，我不值得……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>